fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Type Registration
Blood leaked and dripped from a loose pipe attached to a tube filled with a black ooze. Noirlok walked through the room, carrying a supposedly deceased rodent, a squirrel. This particular, measly and meager creature exuded some sort of venomous power, something malefic and unnatural. What kind of puny squirrel would let out something befitting a beast? Definitely not a normal one, that's for sure. Noirlok placed the squirrel on a tray, pulling off a bandage from his body, extending it in length and wrapping the entire animal in it, mummified with the black bandage. It blocked off all the power within the squirrel, causing the atmosphere to become stable and normal. This creature couldn't contain nor control its own power, and this was proof Noirlok wasn't delusional, and that this little furry fellow had an abnormal condition that caused it to exude such power. This needed further testing. Its heard beat still, it was alive, just unconscious. Catching it wasn't difficult at all, it was ridiculously simple as a walk, which is basically what it was. Noirlok openned one of the Hell Core tubes, dropping the mummified squirrel into the black ooze inside of it. It was a specially concocted material made from the remains of previously failed revivals, using what remained of incomplete demons to complete and enhance the bodies of newly converted demons. With this, even a puny rodent can become a fierce demon. Noirlok shut the tube, as the black mass began to submerge the entire tube, leaving not a trace that anything else was within this blackness, as the transmodification and demonic conversion begun. The bound squirrel had been submerged into a darkness that was seemingly even beyond itself. It was being pushed and pulled by this force, as if it desired to mold its body into something that it did not desire. There was a struggle, even in sleep. No being could dare sleep idly as their body was toyed with. A scream. It had caught the attention of every predator that lurked around, but it saw that as no consequence. The obsidian liquid was seemingly absorbed by the squirrel's body. It pulsed. Repeatedly, as if a heartbeat coursed through it. A blood red crawled through the black and coated the squirrel in what appeared to be an egg... A pause. Silence embraced the laboratory. What was occurring was a possibility that nobody had seen before. For a test subject of this facility to possess its own will...what madness was at work here? A crack. The egg had begun to crack. It chipped away, fragment by fragment, each sound growing louder and louder. And then...it opened. Blood red and black had fused into a single entity, creating a humanoid figure from the chaos. Its body was clearly identifiable as a male. Lean, with nigh-flawless features, and long black hair. Did he come out of a fairy tale? No...this being was very clearly alive. Another pulse was felt. The being's eyes opened in a flash, and the blood that been absorbed into his very essence destroyed the container that bound it. The subject's body landed on the ground with both legs, standing with an unbelievable pride that did not belong here. This being...this man...stared directly at the predator in this room. He had no intention of being a rodent any longer. Noirlok bore witness to the formerly puny animal growing to be this "thing" of a perpetually human-esque form. An eye peeked through the bandages of his body, scanning the new form. It definitely looked human, but exuded a malefic aura. What was more fascinating is how this body wasn't of Noirlok's design, he didn't even place a design, yet the creature chose its own form without intervention. Without uttering a word or giving the opposing demon to do anything, Noirlok peeked an eye from the palm of his hand, blasting a beam of raw curse power towards the demon, aiming directly towards its head. Without a second's delay, as if the rodent's animal instincts kicked in, the man's body shifted to the right. There was no abruptness in his movement. It was a seamless movement that perfectly avoided the attack, but it did not stop. Using his right leg as an anchor, the newly created Demon bent, before using his accumulated momentum to spring off from his position and accelerate towards his enemy. Black blood violently from his body, covering it in a makeshift armor as he sent his newly created claws to rend through his enemy's chest and take his life in a primal manner truly reflecting a beast. Digging his own claws into his chest, Noirlok parted the bandages from his chest, creating a large exit, as a large eye shimmered through the dark abyss that was his true form. A black sphere infront of his chest, Noirlok tilted his head, as if on command, the sphere bursted into another, much larger beam towards the bloody demon, yet wasn't as arrogant as to believe that would be enough, especially after witnessing its movement. Noirlok spread his arms, untangling the bandages from them, before hardening and forming them in a shape closely akin to blades, in preparation to counter whatever else the man may try. There was no hesitation that came from the former rodent. As if he intended to become a Dragon, the man gathered a copious quantity of blood within his mouth before expelling it violently. It was a thin, penetrative beam that sought to fragment the beam before him. The path of the blast split, with thinner beams circling in virtually all areas except the right. Moving with his instincts, the bloodthirsty rodent circles around the opening he created in the beam. Now at the right side of his enemy, the rodent used the strength of his black claws to upturn a slab of the ground to confuse his enemy. All the while, the rodent leaned downward and shot forward towards his enemy's right arm in an attempt to mangle it from below and send it flying away. The rodent's teeth sunk into Noirlok's right arm, yet they didn't penetrate through the bandages, much less his flesh. The black bandages covering his arm hardened, steeling themselves against the rodent's assault. Noirlok lifted his arm up, carrying the rodent with him, before suddenly jolting his arm in a swing, forcing the rodent through the nearest wall and into the neighboring room; a room that resembled a place where horrific surgical procedures took place, with substances of varying colours smeared on the walls and tools. Noirlok entered through the same hole, standing before the rodent, as the blades untangled, lightly dangling on his arms. The rodent was smashed through a wall. Pain surged through his body, but it brought back temporary awareness and control as he performed a backflip in mid-air in order to gain his footing in the new room. He had felt the hardness of the enemy's body firsthand, and instinctively understood what his next maneuver should be. Without delay, the blood that dripped from his body in liquid form immediately solidified. It was shaped into striped fabric-like extensions, much like his enemy's. Monkey see, monkey do. It was a strategy for a primate, an infant, even. But that's all this rodent was. Without any hesitation, the rodent leaped towards his predator, swinging his newfound weapons to the right with the intent of cutting through his predator's torso. Fascinating. This creature nearly perfectly mimicked Noirlok's form, the blood's solidified state and thin lines resembled bandages greatly. Infact, to a stranger, it would look like dirty, bloodied bandages. Before he could venture further in his internal investigation, Noirlok reacted to the rodent's attack. No. A rodent isn't a fitting title anymore. The blood seeped and was controlled by this thing, as such, perhaps "vampire" would be a more appropriate name. Regardless, Noirlok allowed the vampire's attack to land, the blood let out a sound almost akin to metal clanking against metal, as it proved to not little against Noirlok's hard shell of a body. He cocked his arm back, the bandages hardening and straightening like blood around his hand, thrusting it forward with the intent of stabbing the vampire. After all, rodent, vampire, it didn't matter, they all were just vulnerable flesh and blood. It wasn't enough. Mimicking his enemy was not enough. The sound of metal rang in the vampire's ears and it spawned another instinct within him, there was a remembrance of some kind, as if a supernatural force took over the vampire. Within the instant that should have caused an injury, the vampire retracted the bandages he created and they solidified into a circular shield before his chest. The bloody hand collided against it and, in a struggle of force, both parties were equivalent and were forced backwards. Regaining his footing, the eyes of the vampire turned from those that sought survival to those that sought victory. His intention changed, and his expression became firm. The makeshift shield in his possession liquefied, and in its stead a flawless, blood red katana was formed. The vampire's eyes reflected his nobility, and he looked down upon his enemy. He pointed the tip of his blade forward, provoking the entity that dared to defy him. Unpredictable. The vampire attempts to defy the superior one in the room? Insulting. Noirlok's eye snuck through the crevices between his bandages on his shoulder, fixating on the red blade and the vampire's posture. A noble vampire, almost. It gave him something almost euphoric, a memory he couldn't discard, one he could look back on. Yes. He recalled a noble knight with a blade of red. How could he forget the thing that managed to slice his arm off without the aid of any demon slaying attributes? Yes. This vampire brought back that memory, and with it, intrigue rose. Noirlok's body stiffened, before loosening, the bandages on his arms entangling, dangling on the edges of his hands. If this vampire - no - a vampire wouldn't wield a weapon when their body is a weapon. A red blade wielder, a rejector of this food chain that has been established in this foundation. Disrespect and mockery exuded from his eyes, and so, this thing was an arrogant knight, a creature that keeps evolving. Noirlok will see if he can kill this defiant knight. His hands met in a clap, as a portal began tearing a fair distance on the other side of the room, behind the defiant knight, and soon, his bandages hardened once more as they conjoined in the closest he could form into a large blade, stretching further to shrink in size, creating something akin to a two-handed broadsword, with no hilt or guard, yet Noirlok held it with one hand only. If this defiant knight desires to showcase his superiority with a blade, then Noirlok will mock his attempts at rejecting his place in this Hell. With one push of his foot against the floor, Noirlok charged at the knight, swinging his makeshift blade towards the knight, slicing through the air and gathering momentum as he aimed towards his neck, a clean decapitation. The Knight witnessed his enemy's attempt at sabotaging his ascension, and would not let that happen. With both hands gripped onto his blade, the Knight moved forward with the intent of interrupting Noirlok's path of attack. Instinctively, the blood-red blade was swung horizontally towards the same direction as Noirlok's blade, reaching underneath the broadsword. At the exact moment it would reach an inch away from the knight's neck, the Knight lifted his blade from underneath it in a show of great strength. The clash between the two blades rang across the room, forming a shockwave of force that caused the ground below to tremble. His predator's blade was away from his being, thus providing the Knight a brief opening. He reoriented his blade, pushing it downwards into the form of a diagonal slash that intended to cut through Noirlok's torso. Noirlok's grip tightened on his makeshift sword, and so did the rest of his muscles, the bandages following suit, almost exposing an inhumane and unnatural skeletal figure under it. As the red blade clashed against his body, it broke in half, snapping like a twig against Noirlok's now hardened body. It loosened just as quick, and the bandages forming the sword split. An eye, the size of a human head, peeked from within Noirlok's body, as bandages split apart to expose the void that is the Demon's true form. A black sphere formed before his chest, a condensed form of Curse power. Noirlok's attack was straightforward and simple, engulf the Knight in a large radiant, black beam of raw curse power, and reduce him to ashes. The range of the blast would tear through several rooms, and the width on its own would be enough to devour the Knight's entire body in it. The Knight's eyes widened as his blade snapped in half. His face resembled the expression of anger for a brief instant. But then there was alarm. He was able to see a grotesque eye forming within his predator's body, and instinctively he transferred all available power to defense. His blade, and even his hair, had all begun to surround his body at extremely fast speeds while the man's body curled into a fetal position. He brought his knees close to his abdomen, and wrapped his arms around them tightly. What remained was an orb of black blood floating in the air. It was an omnidirectional defense that should have, theoretically, protected him from every assault. As the black beam approached the black sphere, the oncoming collision forced it to be pushed back several rooms away. Slowly, cracks had been formed in the sphere, and his body had been burned by the black beam. But eventually, it faded, and the Knight's sphere had, for the most part, remained in-tact. Cracks continued to form in the sphere until it completely dissolved. What unveiled appeared almost as a newborn baby. A man with ghastly white skin, now marred with black patches. As he opened his eyes, a black wave of power emitted from his body, causing the ground to quake as he re-asserted his presence. Blood cloaked his entire body, forming clothes suiting a nobleman, and an even finer katana than before. Despite appearing human, however, the man still could not talk. Instead, he gathered his strength and stabbed the ground with tremendous force. A black shockwave would appear in the form of a tidal wave, with fangs forming at the center of the construct, daring to devour his predator whole. The Knight continued to rise in his hierarchy, achieving the role of Noble. What a far-fetched desire, this one has. Noirlok couldn't help but think of it as some form of elaborate mocking towards his person. A sharp contrast in appearance was made even clearer, and the only thing to connect between the two was the blood of demons coursing through their veins. The wave continued towards Noirlok, the maw gaping wider to consume him mercilessly. Clasping his hands together and gripping the air, Noirlok tore open the fabric of space to open forth a Hellmouth gate, as a large, muscular arm painted in pale white blood extended out, followed by a large, bulky monstrosity, clashing against the wave, ramming through it and taking the full brunt of its force head-on. The creature, the son of Noirlok Salo, Deceskor, was immediately blinded by the intense light, roaring in pain, as he continued lunging forward, sensing two distinct sources of power, and continued towards the nearest one; the Noble, intending on ramming and tackling him with full force, with the strength to shatter bodies and skeletons to dust. Category:Ash9876 Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Roleplay